Champions of the World
by Izzyaro
Summary: Ash is the Alolan League Champion, but not everyone is convinced he gave it his all compared to previous League battles. Ash doesn't really care what anyone else thinks, and he's happy to explain why.


**After twenty-two years of build-up no one was going to be completely satisfied with how Ash eventually won a League, but I thought it was a pretty good conclusion to his adventures in Alola. It definitely doesn't deserve all the vitriol its been getting, so here's my take on it.**

* * *

"Congratulations, Ash!"

Ash's face was beginning to hurt from smiling so much, but he couldn't care less. He had won the League! "Thanks, guys."

May and Max were both grinning as much as he was. It was good to see them; Ash had been fielding congratulatory phone calls all day, beginning with Gary almost as soon as the trophy was on his hands, and the siblings had only just managed to get through. They were standing in what looked like a Pokémon Centre, but the darkness behind them made Ash squint.

"Wait, is it nighttime where you are?"

Max pushed his glasses up his nose. "Technically its very early in the morning."

"But we had to see your match," said May, with a smile. "We can sleep any time, but we don't see you become a Champion every day."

Ash was touched. "Thanks. What did you think?"

"It was a great match," said May. "Pikachu was so good against that Zoroark, and I love those Z-moves! Can you imagine the impact one of those would have in an Appeal?

"Both of your Lycanroc were awesome too," Max agreed. "It's a shame it wasn't a full six-on-six battle though, like in the other Leagues."

"That would have been fun," Ash admitted. His battles with Alain and Paul and all the others had been some of the best of his life, but even with just three Pokémon his last few battles had been brilliant. "But Gladion is really strong, and it was a great battle." He rubbed the back of his head. "And I've only got five Pokémon anyway."

If anything, Max's frown deepened. "Why didn't you catch more? You've always got at least six by the time you enter a League."

Before Ash could answer, May nudged her brother. "Hey, Ash can catch however many Pokémon he wants."

Ash smiled at her. "These guys wanted to come with me, and that's what's more important." He looked over to where his Pokémon were playing, or sleeping, and smiled. "And it's been good, I can really focus on helping them without worrying that I'm neglecting anyone."

May raised an eyebrow. "Since when have you ever neglected a Pokémon, Ash? They all love you."

Ash shrugged. He had done his best, but it had sometimes been hard to make sure all of his Pokémon got the attention they deserved. It had been nice to be able to spend equal amounts of time with all his Pokémon in Alola without worrying about it.

Max still didn't look satisfied.

"I think I understand that," he said slowly. "But then why didn't you use any of your other Pokémon? You've got all those amazing battlers, Sceptile, Charizard, Infernape, Hawlucha, Noivern-"

"Max-"

"And they would have made beating Gladion and Guzma and all those others so much easier. I just don't get why you were taking it easy on them."

He broke off abruptly, and with a muffled yelp that May studiously ignored. "He didn't mean that," she said, with a glare at her brother. "Don't listen to him, Ash."

"It's okay," said Ash, before the pair of them could start bickering. He could understand why Max was confused. The Alola Conference had been different from any other League Ash had competed in. Being different didn't make it bad, or easy.

And Ash had needed different this time.

May and Max were watching him with varying degrees of confusion, and Ash took a moment to sort out his thoughts. Pikachu had stopped playing with the others to watch him, and Ash's smile faded as he looked at his partner. "I didn't come to Alola to compete in a League," he said quietly. "We won a holiday, and then I stayed 'cause I loved it here, and I...We needed a break."

Pikachu hopped onto his lap with a soft chirp of agreement, and Ash stroked his fur. After Kalos, and Unova, and Sinnoh, and even Hoenn, they had needed to get away. Alola hadn't had a League, but the people had been so friendly and welcoming and their relationships with Pokémon had been different from anything he'd seen before and it had felt safe.

This year in Alola had been one of the best in Ash's life. He had faced new challenges and learned a lot, but there had been less pressure than in other regions. Just having Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet, who he knew he could count on, had meant a lot. There had been less trouble with crazy super villains, or rampaging Legendary Pokémon trying to destroy the world. Even Team Rocket had been less annoying than usual. It had been nice to be able to relax for once.

Something of his thoughts must have shown on his face, for May was frowning at him.

"Ash? Are you okay?"

Ash shook himself. "Yeah, sorry. Just thinking."

Mays frown deepened. She opened her mouth, closed it again, then shook her head. "You did need a break," she said gently. "There's nothing wrong with that. We needed time after everything that happened with Jirachi and Manaphy and Mew. You've been saving everyone for so long, Ash. I'm glad you were able to have fun this year."

Ash tried to speak, but there was a massive lump in the way. Pikachu nuzzled into his neck then looked up at him, his eyes dark with concern. Ash swallowed down the lump, and hugged his best friend.

"Thank you," he said to both of them. He had missed May. He loved his Alola friends, but they hadn't been through the same sort of crazy life-threatening events as some of his other friends. It was nice to talk to someone who understood.

Max, meanwhile, had gone very red, and didn't meet Ash's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ash," he mumbled. "I didn't mean to imply that there was anything wrong with that."

"That's okay," said Ash, with a shrug. "I bet a lot of people are wondering the same thing."

None of his friends had come and out and said as much, but he knew they were thinking it. Even Professor Oak had been surprised when Ash told him he didn't want to bring any of his Pokémon over from the ranch, but Ash had wanted to do this his way. The Alola way, with the friends he had met over the past year.

"It doesn't matter anyway," said May, and Ash looked up to find her smiling. "You won. All those trainers, and you're the Champion."

Warmth flooded Ash's chest. She was right, and it didn't matter what anyone said about it. He was proud of his Pokémon and himself; they had given it their all and he couldn't ask for more than that.

"What are you going to do now, Ash?" Max asked. "Are you going to stay in Alola for a bit? You are the new Champion?"

"Or you could come and visit us," May suggested. "Video calls just aren't the same, and you'd love Galar. The Pokémon here are incredible, and I know you'd love Dynamaxing."

Ash grinned. "I don't know what that is, but it sounds awesome." Pikachu nodded again, and Ash rubbed his ears. "We'll think about it."

Maybe he would go to Galar. Maybe he would stay in Alola, or go back to Kanto. He would think about it and talk to Pikachu and they would find something to do.

One thing was for sure. This was always going to be one of the best days of his life. He was the first ever Champion of Alola, and nothing could ever take that away from him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Any feedback would be appreciated.**

**Come and find me on tumblr for more fanfic related stuff.**


End file.
